What will happen if you one day meet Sam Winchester?
by Foxie89
Summary: This is a reader insert story! You are a normal girl studying at university. A guy called Sam cheers you up in the library and promises you, that he will definitely call you. But you know what happens to Sam's girlfriends, right? Sam x reader fanfic! (your reviews and advices are very welcome!:))
1. Chapter 1

You were sad, again. You were at the library and nobody talked to you, like always. You were reading a book at the back where no one could see you. You were supposed to meet a friend here, but she didn´t show up. She does it often. Sometimes you feel like she doesn´t care about you, that's why you were sad today. She didn't even text or call you! God, maybe she just uses you for her homework…_I am so stupid!_ You thought. Maybe you were more angry than sad. Yeah, you were very angry. You slammed with your book and let out a little frustrated sound.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Somebody asked. You didn't know someone is here. You turned around and saw a tall man, maybe 3 or 4 years older than you. He had brown long hair and he was very tall what you could tell only from seeing him sitting. He had a cute smile on his face.

"Nothing." You answered quietly. You felt a little blush on your face. Dammit!

"Well you don't look like nothing happened." He smiled again. He stood up and walked to you. You were surprised but also glad that finally someone cares about you, even if it's only a stranger. He sat down next to you and looked in your eyes.

"My name is Sam." He introduced to you.

"My name is (y/n)" You shook his hand and smiled at him.

Suddenly you forgot about your stupid friend and you just enjoyed his brown-green eyes and his presence. You talked together about everything, he told you about his brother Dean and you told him about your friend…It was a nice conversation and you really liked it. Sam calmed your anger down and then he gave you his number and of course, you gave him yours. You left before him because you didn't want to miss your favorite TV show.

It was dark now, but you weren't scared. You had these butterflies in your stomach so you didn't notice the strange sounds behind you. Suddenly someone grabbed your hand and pushed you against the wall. You gave a shriek of fear. The man started to touch your body, you started crying and shouting for help until he shut your mouth with his hand. You bit him but he didn't care. You started to fight back but he just pushed you more on the wall. When he started to unbutton your pants, you were really freaked out. You started praying to God to help you and suddenly a man appeared and threw the pervert away.

You looked shocked at the man who just saved you. He tilted his head and looked at you. He was wearing a trench coat and under it a suit with a tie. He had black hair and the bluest eyes you have ever seen. _Who is he? Why did he save you?_

"My name is Castiel. I am the Angel of the Lord." He said. _WHat?_

"Did you say an angel?" You asked, you voice was shaking because of the event you just survived. He ignored your question and walked towards you. "Are you alright?" He asked you.

"Yeah, thank you for saving my life." You smiled nervously, tears still in your eyes. He took a look at your body if you are alright. And then he just disappeared. Ok that was too much for you. You stared at the place where he was like a second ago. _What the hell?_

You ran into your apartment and locked the door. You were shivering and terrified of everything. You closed your eyes and hyperventilated. This was a crazy day.


	2. Chapter 2

You didn't sleep very well. You dreamt about dark streets full of perverts. And nobody saved you this time. You woke up at 3 am, whole body covered in sweat. You sat up on a bed and started sobbing. _Why did it have to happen to me? _You walked to your small kitchen and drank a glass of water. It didn't help you very much, but at least you didn't feel like someone is strangling you. You didn't go back to sleep, you were scared, that you would dream about it again. Instead of sleeping you watched TV, but you didn't pay attention to it.

When you went to school, you didn't think about anything else then the horrible night. You were still so shocked, that you didn't notice Sam later in the library. You just sat down and stared. Someone tapped your shoulder. You looked up and saw you friend, or at least you count her as a friend. You weren't sure, if she feels the same way about you. She smiled at you.

"Why didn't you show up yesterday?" You asked her.

"Omg, I totally forgot! I am so sorry, (y/n)!"

"Yeah, don't worry." You didn't smile at her, you just couldn't. You know, that she lied to you. She just had something better to do.

"Is something wrong?" She asked you. You didn't answer; you just looked down, at your fingers and sobbed. Your friend sat down next to you and took your hand.

"What happened?" You knew, she was looking directly in your eyes. You shook off her hand.

"Oh, so now you care?" You said it into her face, maybe a bit louder, with tears in your eyes. You grabbed your bag and ran out of the library. You didn't stop running; you were almost at your apartment, when you heard someone calling your name. You turned around to see Sam running towards you. You stopped and waited for him. Before he said anything, he just hugged you and you realized how much you needed it. You started crying into his shoulder, while he gently rubbed your back. After you calmed down, you pulled away from him.

"Sorry." You said quietly.

"Don't be. What happened?"

"Don't you want to go to my place? It is like 5 minute away." You offered to him. Sam quickly agreed and you were glad, you needed a company right now. You walked quietly to your place, but both of you were enjoying each other appearance.

"Come in." You invited Sam inside. He stepped into your apartment carefully, checking if everything is alright and there is no danger. You felt a bit weird to have guy in here, it was a long time ago when you had a boyfriend. You closed the door behind him and sat by the table, where you usually eat. Sam sat opposite to you and waited, until you speak.

You don't know why, but suddenly you wanted to tell him everything. You told him about the last night. He didn't say anything; he was just carefully listening to you. You felt so scared and you started sobbing again. Your eyes were burning from the cry. Sam stood up and hugged you.

"I am so sorry, but please, stop crying." He whispered. But you couldn't. You pulled away from him and looked into his beautiful eyes. He smiled at you and you felt a bit better.

"Do you want me to stay with you tonight?" Sam asked you. Maybe Sam was just a guy, whom you just met, but you knew, that you wouldn't fall asleep without him. You know, that Sam is different. You nodded. He grabbed you in his arms and you let out a little surprised scream.

"Sam!" Sam just laughed at you and brought you to your bed. You both kicked off your shoes and covered yourself with the blanket. Sam pulled you to his chest and his arm was gently around your waist. You smiled and peacefully fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up in the night because of some loud noises. You looked at your alarm clock; it was 3 in the morning. _What the hell?_

You looked at the other side of the bed, where was supposed to be Sam, but he wasn't there. You sat up and listened to the voice. It was Sam and he was talking on phone in the bathroom.

"Yeah, yeah. I know Dean! What should I tell her? Stupid Cas." He said.

"I can't tell this to her Dean!...Shut up!" Then there was a big pause. You could just hear Sam walking.

"What?...Oh my god! I can't just leave."

"Okay, okay. I am coming! I will be there in five minutes." Then Sam stormed out of the bathroom. You looked at him confused.

"What happened?" You asked him.

"Oh god, I am sorry, (y/n). I didn't mean to wake you up."  
"Well, you talked pretty loud." You chuckled. Sam smiled at you and nervously looked at the door.

"Ehh…(y/n), I am sorry but I have to go now."  
"Don't worry. Goodnight." You showed at the door and lay back into your bed. You were expecting a sound of Sam leaving, but instead of it you felt as the bed moved under Sam's weight. He was over you and looked directly in your eyes.

"Goodnight." He said and kissed you. At the beginning you were surprised, but then you just melted in to the kiss. You put your arms around his neck and pulled him closer. When he pulled away you sighed.

"Now I really don't want you to leave." Sam chuckled.

"I know." He stroked your hair and then just left. You stared a little while at the ceiling and thought about Sam before you fell back asleep. You even didn't think of the horrible event, which happened yesterday.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day you were very happy at school. A) It was Friday; B) Sam kissed you last night. You didn't care about your "friend" anymore. You didn't even care about her, when you heard her talking about you with others. You walked past her and didn't look at her.

When you were in the library, you looked for Sam, but you didn't find him. _Should I call him?_ _Better not, he will find me if he wants. _You couldn't concentrate in the library; you just wanted Sam beside you. So you went out quite early…

And then you heard it. In front of the school, you heard familiar voice. You went to the sound of his voice and you were right. It was Sam talking to…Oh my God! You wanted to hide yourself but you knew it was too late. The man saw you and he smiled at you! Sam turned around to see you. He waved at you and gave you a sign, which meant "Come here". But you weren't sure, if you should. So you just stayed where you were. You saw Sam sighing and walking towards you. The man followed him. It was the man, who saved you. The man in a trench coat with the bluest eyes you have ever seen. You literally stared at him.

"I am bit jealous, (y/n)" Sam said to you with a little laugh in his voice. You shook your head and look at him.

"S-s-sorry."

"Don't be." Sam said. He pointed at the man.

"This is Castiel." Castiel smiled at you.

"Who are you?" You asked him.

"I am…" He couldn't finish his sentence, because Sam cut in on him.

"He is my friend, and he wanted to say, that he is sorry."

"Sorry?" Castiel asked and looked confused at Sam.

"Yeah, because you just disappeared, when you helped (y/n)" Sam whispered angrily to him.

"OH…sorry, (y/n)" He said. You just ignored it.

"Why did you save me?" You asked him another question.

"Because you were in trouble." He said calmly. You didn't believe him, not even a little. Something was weird about him; now you just need to find out what it is.

"Okay." You were looking at him very suspiciously. Sam cleared his throat to get your attention. He wanted to say something but you were faster.

"Why didn't you tell me yesterday, Sam?" You asked Sam.

"Ahh…I wasn't sure, it was really Castiel. I wanted to ask him firstly."

"Okay." You didn't believe it. Something wasn't right. _What is it?_

"So…do you have any plans or…?" You asked them.

"Well...I thought that I would introduce you to Cass and then we would grab a coffee or something." He smiled nervously at you. You blushed and nodded.

"Alright, that sounds nice." You smiled. Castiel waved at you and walked away. Sam grabbed your hand and both of you walked to your first date.

You went to a little café, which you haven't seen in your town. Sam opened you door like a gentleman and you found a table next to the window.

It was such a pretty evening. You felt so good with Sam. He was so nice and pretty. You had to admit to yourself, that you are maybe falling in love with him. You didn't think of the weird Castiel. You just enjoyed a beautiful date.

You walked to your apartment, Sam's arm around your waist. You were smiling the whole way home. When you were standing in front of your door, you didn't want him to leave. You sighed.

"What?" Sam asked you.

"Nothing." You smiled at him and leaned over for a kiss. He kissed you at first very gently, and then he pulled you closer to him, his hand on your little back, no gap between you. The kiss became more passionate. His lips were so soft and you didn't want him to stop kissing you. You put your one arm on his neck and with the other one you ran your fingers through his hair.

When he pulled away, you groaned in frustration. Sam chuckled.

"See you tomorrow." He kissed you quick on your forehead.

"See you." You smiled and entered your apartment. You leaned on the door and closed your eyes. You smiled. But when you opened your eyes, you screamed. In front of you stood a man with black eyes. He grinned at you and that's the last thing you remembered.


	5. Chapter 5

Your head hurt, you didn't feel your legs or arms. _What happened?_ You couldn't remember, what happened last night. You were out with Sam and then…then, what? You slowly opened your eyes; you were scared what you could possibly see.

You were sitting on a chair, your hands were tied up and your ankles as well. You couldn't move. You raised your head to see where the hell you are. You were completely alone in a white room with flaked walls. There was nothing, just you. No windows, just one door. You wanted to shout, but you couldn't. Your throat was too dry and hurt too much. You felt a tear on your cheek. Someone had to drug you. That's the only possible explanation.

You were sitting there like for an hour. Or maybe more, you didn't know what time it is. You were confused and injured. But how much? You didn't know. But slowly you began to feel a little better. You didn't feel so awful anymore and you started to feel your body.

And then the door opened and two men entered the room. One was very tall, with blond hair and blue eyes. He had short hair and a long nose. He was ugly. The other one was a bit smaller with red hair and brown eyes.

"Oh look who finally woke up." Said one of them, grinning at you.

"Why-why am I here?" You asked them. The red-haired laughed.

"Oh, you don't know? You are so adorable." He smiled at you.

"What do you want from me?" You tried another question. This time answered the blond one.

"We just want to talk. If you tell us everything, we will let you go." He smiled at you nicely. You are not stupid! You didn't believe him; of course they would kill you.

They came closer to you. You noticed that one of them had a knife in his hand. This is not going to be nice.

"So, who are you?" The red-haired asked you.

"My name is Charlotte. I study at the university in (your town)." You lied. The blond one grinned at you and punched you in the face. You felt blood. Your nose was bleeding; maybe he broke your nose. You weren't sure.

"And I thought we can do it in a good way. But it's up to you darling."

"So I will ask you again, who are you?"

"I am no one, just a girl studying at the university. Please let me go." You sobbed.

"Oh, really? So how do you know Winchester if you are just a 'girl'?!" Winchester? You were really confused.

"I don't know any Winchester!" You answered. _What the hell are they talking about?_ Another punch met your face. You screamed. This one was harder than the last one.

"So…Are you telling me, you weren't fucking Sam?" Laughed the red-haired. Sam? Your face expression changed, when you realized that this is all about Sam. What has he done?

"Here we go. Do you remember now?" _Shit, shit shit!_

"I met him like two days ago. I don't know anything about this. He hasn't told me anything!"

The blond one kicked in the chair and you fell on your back. You hit your head pretty hard.

"Stop lying to us!" Shouted he and his eyes turned black. _What?!_ The red-haired stepped on your left arm. You started screaming. It was hurting so much! And then you heard a cracking sound. He broke your arm! You were crying and screaming.  
"Shut up!" Shouted the blond one. Although you wanted, you couldn't stop. Because you continued shouting, the red-haired kicked you in the head and you lost consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

When you woke up, your head was hurting even more. You laid couple of minutes, eyes shut and just breathed slowly. After you calmed down, you opened your eyes. You were lying in a small puddle of blood. You looked at your left arm, every move hurting you, and you relieved. Although it was broken, you couldn't see a bone. But it was still hurting and you were scared. You started to cry again, but you stopped immediately when you heard the voices. You recognized them as the two men. They were arguing about something. You tried to listen, but you didn't understand anything.

And then the voices became louder and steps were coming closer. Suddenly they stopped.

"Maybe we should just let her die here." You heard one of them saying.

"Ah… I am not sure…"  
"C'mon. How could she possibly escape?" Laughed one.

"Oh yeah, you are right. Let's go."

You waited few moments and listened to any sound. But you didn't hear anything. Everything was quiet. You were left alone. But, what should you do now? You were tied up, your left arm was broken and you could barely move. _I am not dying here today!_ You said to yourself.  
You tried to move your legs; the tape was pretty tight though. You kicked, you twisted, but nothing helped. You were still lying on a cold floor. _Don't give up! Ok, let's try to move with my right arm._

You twisted with your right hand and you could feel how the tape was loosening. Your wrist started bleeding, but you didn't care. You felt freedom. After a very long time your right hand was a bit freer but it still wasn't free. You were so tired! Your headache got worse. Maybe if you took a little nap, nothing would happen. And so you did.

A big pain woke you up. Your left arm was lie on fire. You need to get out of here as soon as possible. You started to twist your wrist again. The pain got worse, but you knew you have to continue. And finally your right arm was free! You let out a happy sound and smiled. As soon as you did you regretted it. A sharp pain shot in your head. _Dammit!_ Now you can't fall asleep again. You are almost free. You moved a bit to get out of the tape your left arm. You carefully peeled the tape off. It hurt but your arms were now free. You moved your left arm into your lap and with your right hand you tried to find a better position to untie your legs.

After an hour you finally untied yourself. But you didn't stand up. You just lay on the ground and relaxed. It was very tiring for you. After a little break you stood up. You felt a bit dizzy but you stumbled to the door. Fortunately it was not locked. Quietly you opened the door and took a look in to the corridor. There was no one as you expected. You crept out of the room. You were fucking scared.  
You don't know how, but you managed to find the exit from the building. You found yourself at a waste. It was night and you could barely see. All you could see was just some old buildings and a route. So you just followed the route hoping it will lead you to a bigger city, where you could find some help.

After hours of walking, you sat down on the ground. You were exhausted and you weren't sure if you can continue. You ripped your T-shirt at the end and made some kind of a scarf and used it for your broken arm. It helped to get rid of some pain, but you were still hurt. You lay near the route and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

You woke up, because of your arm. It was hurting really bad because of the bumpy route, so the car kept bumping. Wait…the car? You opened your eyes and realized that you were lying on a backseat of some car. You couldn't hear anything, just a buzz. But someone has to drive the car. _Did the men find me?_

You pretended to be asleep and waited for your chance to escape. Fortunately, after some time of driving, the car stopped. Maybe they need to fuel the car. You waited few seconds. You didn't know, if they already left the car or not. All you could hear was just the annoying buzz. You inhaled and jumped from the car. Your head was turning, your arm was hurting and you were so tired, but you kept running. Suddenly someone gripped your waist. You screamed and heard a bursting sound. You could hear everything now. You continued kicking and you tried to escape, but the arms hold you firmly.

"Dean! I would appreciate a little help here!" The man shouted, who was holding you.

"(y/n), calm down. It's me, Sam." The man said gently. Sam? You stopped fighting back and turned around to face him.

"Sam…" You exhaled and hugged him. He hugged you back. Suddenly you pulled away. It was because of him. Because of him they tortured you and now, he is suddenly here, saving you. It doesn't sound right. You stumbled; nearly fell, but other strong hands caught you. You turned around to face another man. He was shorter than Sam but he was taller than you. His hair was quite short, brown but also blond. His eyes were beautifully green and you could see a bit of Sam in his face. This has to be Dean, Sam's brother. You stepped back from them. You can't trust them.

"Who are you?" You asked both of them, but you were looking at Sam. He betrayed you, he lied to you.

"We-we are hunters…It was demons, who attacked you." Sam said. _Hunters? Demons? What the hell is he talking about?_

"We will find those sons of bitches and kill them." Dean said from the other side.

"We want to help you." Sam said and stepped closer to you.

"Help me? They tortured me because of you!" You shouted at him. Sam stopped and looked at you. You could see the pain in his eyes. You looked at the ground; you could not see him like that.

"It is not his fault, (y/n)." Dean said to you.

"Dean, it is. If I didn't go out with her, nothing of this would happen." Sam whispered.

"But they would attack someone else." Dean said. You could hear his voice a bit closer to you, but you still looked at the ground. They found you; you shouldn't be so mean to them.

Suddenly strong arms hugged you. You started crying and buried your head in his chest. He rubbed your back.

"SSh…we are here. Nothing can happen to you. We will protect you." Dean said. You thought it was Sam, but you didn't care anyway. You just needed someone to hug you.

"I will go start up the car." Sam said in a distance and walked away. You cried for a couple minutes, when Dean finally said.

"We should go back to Sam." You pulled away.

"Yeah, you are right, sorry." You sniffed.  
"It is okay, (y/n)." Both of you walked to the car through a wood. You didn't notice you were in a wood. Dean helped you to get there. He supported you. Sam was impatiently waiting in the car, when you finally reached the car. The car was pretty beautiful. You immediately recognized, it was Chevy Impala 1967. You love this car. You smiled. You sat in the backseat.

"So, where are you driving?" You asked them quietly. Dean looked from the route at Sam, but Sam didn't look like he would give you an answer.

"Well…we are driving to the motel where I and Sammy are staying." Sammy? You smiled at this nickname.

"Could you drop me off at my place?" You asked Dean. Dean chuckled.

"Do you really think we would let you alone? And you are hurt anyway; we have to take care of you."

"Ahh, okay. Thanks." You answered. You rested your head on the window. The rest of the journey passed quite quickly. Dean parked at a crappy motel called 'Black Moon'. Sam jumped off the car and walked to the room. He didn't even look at you. You have to talk to him later. You shouldn't have said it to him. Dean helped you to get out of the car; he put his arm around your waist and led you to their room.

You lay on one of the bed and relieved. Finally, you can relax. You closed your eyes and waited for boys. You were very lucky, that you could meet them, but you don't want to stay with them longer than it's necessary. You don't want to become a hunter or whatever they do. You just want to finish your college and find a nice job.

Suddenly the bed sagged as someone sat there. You opened your eyes and saw Sam. But he wasn't looking at you. You sat up and poked him. Dean was gone, you guessed, and that he left you two alone on purpose.

"Sam… I am sorry, I shouldn't have said it. It wasn't your fault. I'm sorry." He raised his head and looked directly into your eyes.

"You shouldn't be sorry. It was my fault. I always screw everything up." He said and stood up and walked to the kitchen, he turned his back to you.

"That's not true. You didn't know that they would hurt me." You stood up and hold your breath. Because if you didn't do so, you would hiss of pain. _Stupid Sam!_

"I should know it! I am a hunter; I should expect everything from the fucking demons." You walked towards him.

"You can't know everything, Sam." He turned around and looked surprised, that you are standing in front of him.

"(y/n), go back…" You cut in on him.

"You shouldn't be so hrs to yourself, Sam. You are really nice guy and I think it was worth it to meet you." You said to him. _What the hell are you doing? Stop loving him! He lied to you and you were tortured because of him! _Maybe he did all of that, but what? He hasn't done anything wrong. It was just a bad luck that the demons found you. And he actually didn't tell you, what he is doing in town.

"But (y/n), if I didn't meet you, nothing would ha…" You couldn't listen to it anymore, so you kissed him. He was surprised as much as you. But, who cares? You can enjoy a little bit. And maybe, just maybe, you could date Sam. He pulled you closer and kissed you harder. He bit your bottom lip and pulled away. You smiled at him.

"Could you please take me back to bed? Or I will faint." You exhaled.

"Oh god, sure." He grabbed you in his arms and brought you to bed.

"So Sam, tell me more about your life." You said.

"Do you really want to know it?" He asked you.

"Yeah. I am ready, I guess" You smiled. And so Sam told you everything about his hunting life and all the monsters in the world while he was fixing you. When he was finished, you were so tired, you couldn't hold your eyes open.

"You should go to sleep." Sam said to you and kissed your forehead. You smiled.

"OK. But what about my arm?" You murmured.

"You arm?" He questioned quite confused.

"It is broken. My left one." You whispered nearly asleep.

"Oh dammit. We will deal with it later. Just rest now and don't worry about it." You followed his order and fell asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

You woke up in the night, screaming. Guess what, you were heaving another nightmare. But this time it was about demons, torturing you and one of them was Sam. He was grinning at you, but his eyes weren't beautifully brown but black. You were crying and shaking. Some strong arms wrapped around you and hugged you tightly.  
"SShh…(y/n). It's over. Calm down, nothing from that was real. I am here." Someone whispered to you. It was Sam.  
"Just breathe slowly and focus on my voice." And so you did. He was mumbling some comforting words to you and it was helping. After a while you finally calmed down. You were so tired that you started to fall asleep in Sam's arms. Sam lay you down and kissed on your forehead. He started standing up, but you grabbed his hand.

"Please, stay." You said a bit sleepy. Sam smiled at you and lay down next to you. You put your head on his chest and listened to his beating heart.


	9. Chapter 9

When you woke up, the bed was empty next to you. You opened your eyes because of the beautiful smell. _Bacon!_ You sat up and let out a sound of pain. _Damn!_ You forgot about your broken arm. You glanced around and saw Dean cooking, but Sam was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Sam?" You drawled. Dean turned to you a bit surprised that you are already awake.

"He went to the library to do some research." He smiled at you.

"Why didn't you go with him?"

"Because someone has to take care of you" Dean winked at you. You blushed a bit and slowly stood up.

"Woah! Wait, I will help you." Dean ran to you and helped you to get to the table. You sat down and smiled at the bacon on your plate. Your left arm was still broken and it was really hurting. You had blood all over your body, but you didn't care. All you care about was the delicious thing on your plate.

"Dean?"

"Hm?" He turned from the kitchen units and brought his own plate to the table and sat opposite to you.

"How did you even find me?" You asked a question that you didn't think about at all. When you came back to the moment, if they didn't find you, you would probably die.

"Aah…So we came in this town because of the demons. Demons usually hide in abandoned buildings, where they bring their catch. We were just checking the one, where you were, and we found you near the route. Sam recognized you immediately so we put you in the car and drove away. We wanted to drive you to hospital but Sam thought it wouldn't be safe." He shrugged.

"Thank you, Dean." You smiled at him and started to eat. You didn't know, how much you were hungry. You ate everything, what was on a plate and Dean had to give you more.

"What are we going to do about my arm?" You asked Dean.

"Oh yeah. I would nearly forget. Wait here." He left the room. _Okay…?_ You went back to bed and waited for Dean. You were sitting when the door opened and Dean and Castiel came in. You frowned. _What does he want?_

"You have already met Castiel, right?" Dean asked you. You just nodded and waited what will happen next. Castiel just came to you and placed his two fingers on your forehead.

"What ar-" You didn't finish your sentence, because of the sudden easement. Your arm wasn't hurting anymore. You raised your left arm and stretched it. It was completely ok! You touched your nose and it wasn't hurting as well. You didn't fell like crap anymore. _What the hell?_

"How?" You raised your head and looked at Dean than at Castiel.

"I am the Angel of the Lord, (y/n). I can do many things." Castiel said calmly. You dropped your jaw.

"Okay Cass. Stop freaking her out." Dean put his hand on Castiel's shoulder.  
"But Dean, I-"  
"Don't worry, (y/n). Castiel is our friend and he won't hurt you." Dean completely ignored Castiel. You didn't say anything. _If the angel or whatever he is can heal you what else can he do? Better not think about it!_

"Okay guys. I would like to take a shower, if you excuse me now." Because you felt so much better, almost perfectly, you wanted to take a long shower and wash away all the blood. You jumped off the bed and went to the bathroom. You undressed yourself and stepped in to the shower. While you were taking the shower, thoughts were running through your mind. How everything has changed in how many days? God! You don't even know what day is. At least you don't have to worry about your family. Your mum died in childbirth and you grew up at your grandma. You have never met you father and you have never even wanted to meet him. Why would you? He abandoned your mother and you didn't want to know him. He doesn't deserve a second chance and maybe he doesn't even want it. So you grew up at your grandma, but she died 2 years ago and left you with some money, which you can use for your studies. You miss your grandma so much. She was the only person, who never betrayed you and loved you with all your heart. You were a lonely child, but you knew how to have fun without friends. You smiled at the memories of your childhood. Maybe it wasn't perfect, but it was definitely enough for you.

A knock on the door yanked you out of dreaming.

"Are you alright, (y/n)?" Dean asked you behind the door.

"Yeah." Your voice cracked. You didn't notice, you were crying. You wiped off your tears and stopped the water. You were here long enough. You put on the dirty clothes and walked out of the bathroom with a towel around your head.

"Were you crying?" Dean asked you. He was sitting on a couch, his arms crossed and he was looking at you very suspiciously. _How does he know?_  
"No!" You lied. Dean narrowed his eyes.

"Alright. Do you want to watch a movie? Sam texted me, that he needs to visit a guy, who knows, where the demons might be. But it will take him around 2 hours." You were quite surprised, that Dean let it go. _Thank God!_ You sat next to Dean.

"What are we watching?"

"I borrowed a movie called 'Iron Man' yesterday. Do you want to watch it?"

"Sure." You smiled. You have seen this movie like hundred times or maybe even more.

You watched the movie together and you have never had so much fun. You laughed so many times and your mood grew higher. You were laughing your asses off, when Sam came in.

"Hello Sam!" You jumped from the couch with a smile and kissed him lightly. Dean turned off the TV and walked towards his brother.

"Have you found out everything?" Dean asked him.

"Yes! So get this!" And then Sam started to talk about things you didn't understand. Demons, holy water...They even talked about salt! Maybe Sam told you about this stuff yesterday, but you were so exhausted last night that you had half an ear on him talking. When it looked like they agreed on what to do, you asked a very important question.

"So, what is my task?" Dean and Sam looked at each other. A silence conversation ran between them and then they looked at you.

"Ahh, you will stay here and wait for us." Sam smiled at you.

"You are kidding, right?"

"(y/n), it's too dangerous and you have no experience with hunting." Dean said to you and raised his left eyebrow.

"OK, you're right. Good luck." You nodded. Dean was right. You are no hunter and you don't want to become one. You walked them to the Impala and waved at them until the car disappeared.  
You closed the door and locked them. You looked around the room and laid your eyes on the books. You didn't notice them before. There were so many old books on the bedside table. You sat down on a bed and took one book. The book was leather-bound and didn't have any title. You lay on a bed and opened it. You love books so much! And this one seems to be very mysterious.

The book was written in old English but you managed to understand it. The whole book was about some weird monsters and how to kill them. You were so into it that you didn't even notice that it got already dark. You sat up on the bed and stretched yourself. _Where are they? Has something bad happened? _You started to panic when you looked at the time. It was midnight! You jumped from the bed and looked out of the window. There was no impala. You sighed. _I hope they are alright._  
You went to bed and wrapped in the blanket. You couldn't really fall asleep because of Sam. And Dean of course. _What's happened? Where are they? _Thoughts were running through your mind when you heard a sound of a car engine. _Could it be them?_


	10. Chapter 10

It was 3 o'clock in morning when you found yourself jumping from the bed and rushing to the window, pulling back the curtains to look outside. The Impala was there parked in the lot but you didn't see anyone. Suddenly you heard a loud knock on the door.  
"Open up, (y/n). It's me, Dean." He sounded quite angry and worried. You rushed to the door and unlocked it. Once the door was open you quickly assessed the scene and screamed. Dean was covered in blood and in his arms was an unconscious Sam with a gruesome, still bleeding, gash through his stomach.  
"Don't just stand there," Dean shouted, "Help me!" _Right, (y/n). Now is no time to be a pussy._ So you immediately helped Dean rest Sam on the bed. Dean rushed to the bathroom while you found some scissors. After carefully cutting Sam's T-shirt to see the wound you gasped, noticing just how horrible it was.  
"Dean!" You cried out, tears starting to roll down your cheeks. When he appeared next to you he looked even angrier than before.  
"Bring me whiskey; it should be in the cupboard." He said coldly. Without any hesitation you began searching the cupboards for the alcohol while Dean was preparing the supplies to stitch the gash up. Finally you found the whiskey and came to Dean.  
"How can I help?" You asked. You could hear the fear in your voice but you didn't care; you needed to do something! Dean looked at you. He appeared a bit calmer, but he was still worried; you could see it in his green eyes.  
"Slowly disinfect the gash." He said sadly. Leaning over Sam you poured a bit whiskey into the wound. Sam didn't move. _Oh god._ He had to have lost a lot of blood to not feel this. _Fuck!_  
"Can't we call Castiel?" you whispered.  
"What, do you think I haven't tried that? The fucking angel isn't answering." He snapped.  
"Maybe we should drive him to the hospital, Dean; it looks serious." Dean responded by picking up a needle to begin stitching up the gash.

"I have seen worse. Don't worry; he will get out of this." Dean's voice got softer. When he was finished the wound didn't look so horrible. Sam was still breathing so everything should be alright. While you were bandaging Sam's injury, you were startled by his sudden mumbling; he was beginning to wake up.

"Dean, I think he has a fever." Suddenly you heard a sound of flapping wings. You turned around to face Cass. Dean stood up.  
"Where the hell were you?" Dean demanded, raising his voice.  
"I am sorry Dean. I was busy." Castiel said calmly. He tried to place his two fingers on Dean's forehead, but Dean shook his hand down.  
"Help Sam. I don't need it." Cass shrugged and walked to Sam. He frowned.  
"What has happened to him?" He asked and turned to Dean.  
"We were fighting against demons and we underestimated them." You began to feel very uncomfortable here. Although you were worried about Sam, you needed to be alone. You went to bathroom and while washing your blood covered hands you began to sob quietly. You didn't want anyone to hear it. You slumped to the ground and stared at your blood stained hands, realizing that you have never seen anything like this; you have never seen so much blood. You have never ever been so scared to lose someone.  
_What has happened to my life?_ You closed your eyes and inhaled sharply. _I have to go back there and help him._ You washed your face and looked at your reflection in the mirror; you look awful. Your eyes are red from crying and you look very tired, but you don't care right now. You just want Sam to be alright. You ran your hand through your hair. _Get yourself together! _  
You walked out of the bathroom to find Dean sitting at the table and drinking from the same bottle of whiskey that was used to disinfect Sam's wound. Castiel was gone and Sam was still unconscious, but his breathing was at least regular. You carefully sat next to Sam and stroked his face. _Oh god, I wish he was awake!_ You stood up and walked towards Dean putting your hand on his shoulder.  
"Are you alright?" You asked. He looked at you, concern in his eyes.  
"Yeah, what about you?" He replied quietly.  
"I don't know…" You sighed. He passed you the bottle of whiskey. You accepted it gladly and took a deep sip. It burned your throat and you chuckled at Dean. He returned it with a smile. You sat down on the opposite chair. The two of you drank and laughed but remembered to regularly check Sam to make sure that he was still doing alright.  
You needed to get away from your thoughts and worries. You were very drunk when you noticed that Dean still had some wounds on his beautiful face. You hadn't noticed how beautiful he is. You have never seen such green eyes and those little freckles around his nose are so lovely.  
"Why didn't you let Castiel heal you?" You asked him just when you started to feel a bit dizzy.  
"Because he pissed me off and he also didn't have enough power."  
Smirking, you looked at him and said "Now let me take care of you." Right when you stood up the world spun and you had to find support in the table.  
"Are you sure you will manage it?" Dean chuckled.  
"Shut up, Dean. I know what I am doing." You stumbled to the bathroom and found a towel. You walked back to the kitchen where Dean was still sitting and looking at you. _What did I want to do with this? Oh yeah!_ You walked to the sink and washed the towel with warm water. You turned around and smiled at Dean who was sitting at the table, waiting for you. You staggered and fell into Dean, but was caught by his embrace.  
"Woah! You alright?" He asked you.  
"Of course." You giggled. Dean sat you more comfortably on his lap. You raised your head and looked straight into his beautiful eyes. His arms were around your waist, holding you tightly. You shook your head to clear your mind. _Stop it! Sam is right over there._ You began wiping away all of the blood from Dean's face. He was so close! While you were aiding him, you noticed that he had a torn lip. You moved your hand to meet the small gash. His lips are so beautiful. _I would love to taste them.…Wait, what?!_ You looked into Dean's eyes and noticed that he was looking right back at you. Your heart started to beat faster. You bit your lip and looked at his lips than back to his eyes. _How can someone be so hot?_ He smirked and leaned over to kiss you. You were surprised. _Is this really what I want? Well, I don't care now._ His lips were so soft and tasty. He bit your lower lip. Oh God. He is such a good kisser. You let his tongue find yours as his hand simultaneously began stroking your back.  
Suddenly he grabbed you and put you on the table. You wrapped your legs around his waist; your arms were around his neck, pulling him closer to you. His hands were on your hips. You moaned when he started to kiss your neck. You ran your fingers through his hair. He found his way back to your lips and kissed you even harder. With your legs still secured around him, he grabbed your bottom and carried you to the bed. He dropped you down, allowing himself to fall on top of you.  
You had totally forgotten about Sam who still lay unconscious on the adjacent bed. Your mind was full of alcohol and emotions. You needed this; you needed something to forget all the horrible things. When Dean tore off his shirt, you put your hand on his tattoo and looked at his beautiful chest, thinking to yourself: _What am I doing?_

_P.S.:I would like to thank user DancingWithAGun who helped me and corrected my grammar mistakes!:) thank you:))_


	11. Chapter 11

The next morning you woke up with a big headache. _What happened last night? _You only remembered a few moments. Sam was seriously hurt but Castiel healed him. You were so freaked out that you got drunk with Dean. But you don't remember how you got into bed. As you stretched and yawned you realized that your body is sore just like after sex. _But that's not possible!_ You turned around and saw Dean on the other side of the bed. _What the fuck? That doesn't mean anything; you just fell asleep in the same bed._ You tried to calm yourself. You sat up and glanced around. You looked at Dean. He was still sleeping like a baby. _Wait…why is he not wearing any T-Shirt? Oh god…no… _As you looked under the blanket you covered your mouth with your hand to not scream. You were both naked! You looked at Sam who was fortunately still sleeping. _Did he hear us last night? I wouldn't be so surprised! We were having sex almost next to him! Shit!_ You shook with Dean to wake him up. He just hummed as a response. You punched him into his shoulder.

"Dean! We have a problem!" You angrily whispered.

"What?" He muttered.

"What happened last night?" You asked him carefully to not wake up Sam. Dean opened one eye and looked at you. Once he realized that both of you are naked he sat up.

"Fuck." He sweared.

"Do you remember anything?" You demanded.

"Well, a lot of things…" He smiled at you and scratched his head.

"Sam must never know." You shook your head.  
"Yeah, of course. I'm sorry." He apologized. Well it wasn't just his fault. You felt very guilt that you slept with Dean. You shouldn't let that happen! _I date his brother for God's sake!_ There is no time to pity yourself. You have to put on some clothes before Sam wakes up.

"It wasn't just your fault, Dean. I guess I wanted it as well." You shrugged and jumped from the bed to look for your clothes. You could swear that you saw Dean smirking from the corner of your eye!

When you got dressed after finding your clothes literally everywhere (under the bed, on the bed, you found your socks even on Sam's bed!) you turned around to face Dean. He was already fully dressed and smiling at you.

"What shall we do now?" You asked him, panic in your voice.

"Just wake him up and I will go to buy us some breakfast." He smiled at you to encourage you.

"Dean…I.." You were scared. _What if Sam finds out?_  
"Calm down (y/n). It was nothing serious. It was just a drunken sex. But a good one." He winked at you.

"Dean! This isn't funny!" You raised your voice.

"Ok, ok, sorry. What would you like to eat?" He asked you while he was putting on his jacket.

"EEhh…just a coffee and an apple please." You replied. He raised an eyebrow at you.

"I don't feel very well and I am not a big fan of breakfasts anyway." You shrugged.

"Alright, have fun." After Dean disappeared you sighed and sat down on Sam's bed, head in your hands. _What have I done? And I don't even remember it!_ You felt how Sam moved on the bed. He grabbed you and put you in his arms. You rested your head on his chest.

"Good Moning." He kissed you in your hair and you smiled as you said these two words to him as well.

"How are you feeling?" You asked him.

"I am fine." He started to stroke your back. You began to feel even guiltier because of last night.

"You really freaked me out yesterday." You whispered.  
"Sorry baby." He tightened his arms around you.

"Don't do this to me ever again." You commanded.

"I will try." He promised to you. You looked up at him and he leaned over to kiss you. When your lips connected it reminded you what you have done with Dean. You couldn't bear the feeling, that you did the same thing with Sam's brother last night. You pulled away and smiled at Sam. You jumped from bed and scratched your head.  
"I need to have a drink." You stuttered and went towards kitchen.

"Do you want glass of water as well?" You asked him, turning your back to him.

"Nah, maybe later. I will now take a shower." Once you heard slamming door, you relaxed. You didn't even notice that your whole body was in tension. You still had a big headache, but you started to remember some moments from last night. As you closed your eyes, you could see the whole thing in your head. You had to admit, it was a pretty good sex. But it definitely wasn't worth to cheat on Sam or just anything.

After a while Sam walked out of the bathroom, you were still standing at the kitchen units, drinking your glass of water.

"Are you okay, (y/n)?" He asked you as if nothing happened last night. Of course he doesn't know about you having sex with his brother, but it was really painful to see him injured. You didn't want to think, what would happen, if Castiel didn't come.

"Not really." You sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Well last night was pretty scary for me and besides I am still wearing the same clothes like third day? On top of that they are covered in blood and I haven't called my friends…" _Ok I don't have any._ You shook your head. Everything has changed. Sam hasn't answered you; instead of it he hugged you tightly. You smiled in his chest.

"If you want you can wear at least my t-shirt." You lifted your head to find him smirking. You ignored his cute smirk and just nodded. He leaned down to you and kissed you. This time you were thinking only about Sam.

After you broke apart he lent one of his T-shirt. It was too big for you, you could wear it as a dress but Sam told you that you look cute. You rewarded him with a punch into his shoulder. He laughed at you and threw you over his shoulder.

"Sam!" You screamed.

"What? You shouldn't have punched me!" He laughed and slapped your ass. You giggled into his back.

"Put me down, please." You begged him.

"What will I get if I do so?" He chuckled. You punched him in his back.

"Ohh…again?" Suddenly you were lying on your back on a couch and Sam was on top of you. _Wow, how does he do that? _He smirked at you.

"Don't you think I will let you do something after that!" You pressed your lips into a thin line and set up a fake offended face.

"You look so adorable when you pretend you are mad at me." He chuckled and leaned down to kiss you. When he pressed his lips to yours, you didn't respond. He smiled into the kiss and licked your lips. _Stay strong!_ You were looking into his beautiful eyes to show him how strong you are.

"Oh God (y/n). Stop teasing me." He rolled his eyes and laughed. You couldn't help but you had to smirk.

"Oh there you are." He kissed you again and before you could stop him; his tongue was already inside your mouth exploring every spot. You gave up resisting him. You wrapped your legs around his waist and your hands were placed around his neck. One of his hands was on your hip, under the Sam's t-shirt and the other was slowly stroking you on your side and moving towards your breasts under the t-shirt as well.

Suddenly the doors flew open and you jerked. Your and Sam's foreheads banged.

"Woah. Stop that before I throw up." Dean said and closed the door. You slowly sat up, rubbing your forehead and slightly blushing. Sam wrapped his arm around your waist, pulling you closer. He kissed you on cheek.

"You ok?" He asked. You smiled at him as an answer.

"Okay guys, breakfast!" Dean announced. Sam rushed to the grocery bags and started searching for food. You comfortably found a position on the couch, refusing to move. Dean walked to you and handed you the coffee. When your fingers touched you blushed.

"Hey, calm down." He whispered to only you can hear it. You were quietly sipping your coffee, while they talked about normal stuff. Dean acted as nothing happened between you two and you were glad for that.

Once you finished your coffee you stood up and stretched.

"So when will you guys drive me home?" You asked, yawning. The boys looked at each other.

"Well, (y/n), we have a little problem." Dean said. You raised your eyebrow.

"You know, we haven't told you what happened on the hunt yesterday." He continued.

"What happened?" You quietly asked.

"We haven't killed all of them (y/n). And they threatened us that they will hurt you. We think that you should stay with us until we catch them." Sam finished. You stared at them. _What do they mean by 'stay with us'. _

"But we will stay here, right? So what's the problem?" You asked.

"We can't stay here, (y/n). They ran away from town to find other demons, which will help them. We can't leave you here alone." Sam answered, waiting for your response.

"But…I…I…" You wanted to say something but you didn't know what. You know, that they are right. The demons could return for you. You need to be alone, now. You turned around and walked out of the room. You heard Sam following you, but Dean stopped him.

"Let her be alone at least for a while." He said to him.

It was morning so a bit chilly outside, but you didn't care. You found the impala and sat on the bonnet. You leaned your back on the windscreen. The thoughts were running through your mind_. I can't just leave my life with 2 men and go on a road trip. But do I have a choice?_ You sighed. You had to admit to yourself, that nothing really holds you here. Your family is dead and you lost your last friend. Only college. You wanted to prove your granny how great you are and now you will let her down because of some stupid demons. You slammed with your fist into the bonnet.

"Hey, don't hurt Dean's baby or he will kill you." Sam appeared next to the car.

"Well he is not here now." Sam sat beside you. You rested your head on his shoulder, more likely on his arm because he is so tall.

"How are you feeling?" He asked you.

"You know, that you are asking me this kind of question like the third time today?" You smiled.

"I have to take care of my baby." He pulled you closer to his side.

"I am just a bit shocked, I don't know if I can get used to your snoring." You teased him.

"Hey! I don't snore." He chuckled.

"How could you possibly know?" Sam didn't answer. You were just sitting there and watching other people arriving and leaving. It was very relaxing for you.

Later that day you stopped in your apartment. Once you packed your bag, you glanced around. Maybe this is the last time you see your home. You looked out of the window to see the impala waiting for you. It looked like boys were arguing about something. You giggled and walked out. As you locked the door, you thought: _Maybe it won't be that bad._

_The End_

_A/N: I know this took me so long, I am sorry for that:) I hope you enjoyed this fanfic and I look forward to publishing a new fanfic:) Feel free to send me requests:)_


End file.
